This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, four-wheelers, all-terrain vehicles, motorcycles and the like are used in various places under various conditions. Many places where such vehicles are used do not have access to or have limited access to cell service.
It is desirable for recreational vehicles to intercommunicate various types of data therebetween. For example, systems are available that allow two-way communications between various vehicles. Such systems often include the use of cell towers for intercommunication. However, as mentioned above, cellular communication is not available under many circumstances.
Communication using satellites is also possible. However, satellite communications require a clear view of the sky. Satellite communications in geographic regions that are thickly forested may be encumbered by trees. Also, traversing canyons can also provide difficulty in inter-vehicle communication using satellites.
Communicating directly between vehicles is often difficult. In a popular area, many vehicles may be trying to communicate. The vehicle radios may interfere with each other and thus communications may be difficult.